Sometimes Dads Have Secrets Of Their Own
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Ryuken walks in on Ichigo and Uryu and goes to have a go at Isshin but things turn out a little differently than he intended with his lover.


Sometimes Dads Have Secrets Of Their Own

A/N: hi all I'm back once again although with a different pairing than I expected I know I wasn't going to write again until after Christmas but I got really into the mood for this while playing Soul Resurreccion on my ps3 and so I decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot it's one of my guilty pleasures for bleach. I'd like to say a special thank you to Kimmy Cakes, CinnamonToastMelly and Panda Sprinkles for the beautiful reviews on my last work they helped give me the drive to write some more! I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Please R & R!

Isshin's POV

I was just closing up the clinic about to head back to the house when I heard Ryuken burst through the doors, it really couldn't be anyone else the force he'd used to burst through those doors. Sensing the others obvious anger I thanked the gods that my girls weren't going to be coming home today they had a special school trip that required them to stay overnight. When he stomped up to me anger evident in his expression I held my hands up not quite sure what had gotten my secret lover so angry I was sure I hadn't done anything recently that would anger him especially this badly. "Isshin!" he growled out directing his glare directly at me "care to explain to me why your son is at my place right now and screwing my son?!" he growled out his anger not fading.

Despite the surprise I felt at finding out this little bit of information I couldn't help but smirk _like father like son~_ I thought with a chuckle which was obviously the wrong thing to do with my currently very angry lover, before he could voice this I once again raised my hands in surrender "I had no idea about what our sons were doing Ryuken~" I told him as I walked towards him trying to placate him a little. "You can't really be that angry at the kids though Ryuken I mean they don't exactly know about us either you know~" his glare didn't waver which was nothing new I was well accustomed to the silverette's bad temper, it was one of the things I loved about him. "How about when everyone's calm we have a chat with them see what they feel about each other and go from there?" I voiced now hoping this would placate him a little.

To my delight it worked as his glare turned to a frown now. "You better keep your word Isshin," he growled out before letting out a small sigh. I smiled as I stood in front of him now leaning down so I could capture his lips in a gentle kiss before pulling away and guiding the silverette to the patient's bed in front of us. "Isshin what are you doing..?" he asked now as I laid him down on the bed.

I smiled at him and pecked his lips once more "well whenever you get yourself all worked up like this you end up as stiff as a board~" I told him before flipping him over so he was laying on his stomach, I started to massage his back and shoulders getting him to relax under my touch. A small smirk graced my lips when he let out a rather loud groan as I worked on a particularly stubborn knot. I smirked and mischievously slipped my hands under his clothes letting my hand run over the soft smooth skin of his back making him gasp in surprise and look over shoulder with a small glare. I gave him a cheeky grin before trailing my finger down his spine knowing it was a sensitive spot for the silverette, smirking a little when he let out small moan before arching his back.

I leaned over him now as my fingers continued to run up and down his spine making him shiver, I started to trail kisses down his neck to his shoulder eliciting more small moans from his lips. Knowing that he wouldn't fight back half as much now I flipped him back over and captured his lips in a rough and passionate kiss which he readily returned. I took this chance to start stripping him of his suit not stopping till he was laying naked bellow me. I pulled away just enough to admire his gorgeous body; I licked my lips before peppering kisses all over face, neck, chest and stomach.

I looked up surprised when I felt Ryuken grab hold of my doctor's coat pulling me from my current task to stare into his stunning cerulean orbs. "Strip too you big oaf," he growled out before starting to remove my coat then starting on my shirt. I chuckled and smiled helping him with his task until we were now both naked. I leaned in once more claiming his lips in a searing kiss once more which I easily dominated. When he pulled away so our lips barely brushed his cerulean orbs gazing into my own chocolate ones "hurry up idiot we haven't got all day…"he grumbled out clearly getting impatient which made me smile.

He glared at me as I smiled causing me to chuckle lightly "yes, yes~" I said in a sing song voice gaining me another glare from my lover. I grinned pecking his lips once more before climbing on top of him. "Now let's see what I can do for you~" I said cheerfully before running my fingers down his body making sure that I ran them over his nipples eliciting a rather delicious moan from his lips which sent a shiver down my body as my cock started to stiffen at the noise. My hands continued downwards until they reached soft silver curls just before his semi hard erection. His lithe form beneath me shivered and spasmed at my touch as he moaned a little louder sending blood straight to my groin.

I wrapped a hand around his erection loosely giving it a few teasingly slow loose tugs making him let out a small frustrated groan as he bucked his hips slightly trying to get more friction. I smiled at him, I loved having the silverette beneath me like this it was the only time he was ever truly honest with himself and me about what he wanted. He let out a small growl at my lack of attention and I chuckled before taking a firmer grip of his erection and pumping him a little faster than before gaining me a pleasured moan from his delectable lips.

He bucked his hips again but this time out of pleasure as I thumbed the slit. Watching him writhing in ecstasy was almost too much for me to bare I wanted so much to just bury myself deep into him. I let out a rather feral growl leaning into bury my face into the silverette's delicious neck nuzzling the area my hand never stopping its ministrations. "God Ryuken I want to bury myself in you right now…" I grumbled out my voice losing his usual mirth at the pure need in my voice.

I could feel him shake his head a little before burying his face into my hair, inhaling my scent a little "then what are you waiting for?" he asked with a small snort he added, "it's hardly like I'm some virgin that needs gentle care." I chuckled softly and kissed at the spot just behind his ear which sent a shiver down his spine and without any further delay I thrust into him hard and fast moaning in the feel of his tight hot walls as he let out a small pained noise that he tried to hide as he bit his bottom lip.

I pulled away and placed an apologetic kiss to his lips at being so forceful despite his words it'd still hurt some but I couldn't stop myself. "Sorry…" I grunted against his lips smiling when he kissed me. I returned the kiss doing my best not to move my hips until Ryuken had relaxed enough to tell me he was used to it. I brought my free hand that wasn't pumping his erection to teasingly rub against a dusty pink nipple gaining me a moan as I successfully distracted him.

I continued to rub, pinch and flick at the sensitive nub till he was relaxed enough. I pulled almost all the way out so just the tip remained inside him before thrusting back into him hard and fast causing us both to moan out loudly. Both my hands moved to grip his slim waist giving myself more purchase allowing me to go deeper into him. I angled my thrusts in the direction where I knew I'd find his bundle of nerves and soon enough he started to let out loud lewd moans that only drove me on as I thrust into him harder and faster than before.

Ryuken wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me down for a deep passionate kiss which I happily returned while I moved my hand from his hip back to his erection pumping him in time with my thrusts. It wasn't long before he came hard into my hand his spasming walls and lewd moan tipped me over the edge as I came buried deep inside him. I pulled out of him and collapsed beside him on the bed before I could do or say anything he turned and snuggled himself into my chest bringing a smile to my lips. I smiled even more when I heard him mumbled, "I love you Isshin…"

It was so rare that the Quincy even so much as acknowledged me let alone tell me he loved me so it made me incredibly happy each and every time I heard it. I wrapped my arms protectively around his tired form holding him close I placed a kiss to his temple "I love you too Ryuken," I returned before he fell asleep in my arms.

I was so busy watching my lover sleep in my arms as I pulled the covers over our still naked forms I didn't pay any attention to the time nor the fact that Ichigo was due home and would surely come looking for us all I cared about was Ryuken's sleeping form. I was brought out of my thoughts at a sharp gasp "D-Dad..!" Ichigo gasped out before promptly leaving clinic. I shrugged I'd just have to talk to Ichigo in the morning right now I wasn't going to leave Ryuken's side though he'd surely yell at me for the fact that Ichigo had seen us but that was a worry for another day. With that in mind I laid my head down on the pillow and shut my eyes keeping a tight hold on the silverette in my arms.

A/N: so I finished this little one-shot it was my first time writing this pairing I hope it wasn't too OOC. Next work will definitely be NijiMuro though hopefully will have it uploaded before the end of the year. Once again have a great Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
